Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Situaciones de vida, sentimientos correspondidos y no correspondidos en donde la fantasías puede volverse realidad. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Esto serán conjuntos de One-shot y/o drabbles sin relación con el otro. Como siempre, quiero darles las gracias por leer y comentar todas mis historias. Pondré los drabbles que algunos ya han leído y otros nuevos, pero serán historias sobre distintos personajes, momentos y escenas que rondan en mi perversa mente.

Enjoy it...

* * *

 _ **Espina de rosa.**_

* * *

 _Besarte seria un pecado eterno, solo me queda amarte en silencio._

 _Cada vez que estos sentimientos se agitan en mi ser con el poder de una tormenta,_

 _como la furia de la naturaleza acompañando a los siete mares._

 _Es imposible decirle a mi tonto corazón que no ame a la mujer mas bella del planeta._

 _Estoy entre ser el cobarde más grande de la existencia o armarme de valor y decirte que quiero ser dueño de tu vida._

 _Nada tiene sentido si tu no comprendes esto que siento._

 _Viniste a cambiar mi vida entera, porque tu amor es prohibido, nada tiene sentido, solo te puedo ver como a mi pequeña amiga._

 _Me duele el alma al quererte en secreto, pero me abandonan mis fuerzas y el coraje, nadie sabrá lo que siento._

 _Cometí el error de fijarme en ti cuando jamás debería._

 _¿Cómo pretender que seas solo mía? Es mucho más de lo que me atrevo a soñar._

 _Eres como una rosa, un logro absoluto y de perfección,_

 _al pensar en ti a mi mente vienen múltiples palabras,_

 _amor, belleza, manifestación, pureza, renacimiento,_

 _gratitud, desenvolvimiento, inmortalidad,_

 _silencio y felicidad_

 _Pero por más hermosa que seas, también tienes espinas,_

 _espinas de rosa._

 _Se que no eres perfecta para el resto del mundo y_

 _eso te hace peligrosa, aún más si para mi eres perfección,_

 _estoy ciego a tu merced, con el corazón en mis manos_

 _a tu disposición para que hagas con él_

 _lo que desees, en ti esta la decisión de llenarlo de dicha y felicidad_

 _o la capacidad de destruirlo._

* * *

—De verdad Mogami-san, debo agradecerte por esto. Sin tu ayuda no habría sido capaz de crear este personaje—Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—No debe darme las gracias, no hice nada—La joven le regalo una hermosa sonrisa—Tsuruga-san es el mejor actor del mundo.

Ren se sintió dichoso, interpretar a un hombre enamorado sin ser correspondido había hecho que dudara de tomar aquel papel, pero ella salió a su rescate y lo ayudo con el papel, ¿Quizás sea porque ambos aman sin ser amados?

—Quizás algún día yo pueda...—Murmuro Ren.

Él quería decirle que la amaba pero no podía, igual que el personaje que interpretaría, él también se sentía un impotente cobarde, que carece de fuerza y valor para gritarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Si, su papel era amar a una mujer prohibida, que era hermosa como una rosa pero con espinas que lastiman, lo asombro e parecido de la realidad y la ficción y es por eso que necesitaba de ella, podía ser masoquista en todo sentido pero sentir-le cerca de él hacía que entendiera al personaje. Él lo entendía, ¿Cómo demonios no hacerlo si lo vivía día a día desde hace más de un año? Pero esa no era la pregunta importante, lo que debía descubrir el personaje enamorado era: ¿Dejaría de ser rosa, la rosa con otro nombre?

Algunas veces lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a mutemuia, sumi onechan y a skarlet northman por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior._

* * *

 ** _Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

 ** _Pareja: Setsu/Cain._**

* * *

 _ **Locura.**_

* * *

 _He buscado una y mil formas de adorarte,_

 _he sido un hombre desesperado por tu amor,_

 _es que estar sin ti, no deja a la vida_

 _sentido alguno_

 _ni una posibilidad de ser feliz._

 _He pasado noches enteras de insomnio_

 _tuve los peores miedo de mi existencia._

 _Se que no te merezco a pesar de los_

 _sentimientos que tengo hacia ti,_

 _que me quieren desgarrar el alma,_

 _que atormentan mi mente,_

 _me torturan para decirme entre susurros_

 _que nunca podré llamarte mía._

 _Me atormenta el murmullo del viento_

 _que ríe ante mi desolación._

 _Todas estas voces que invaden mi mente,_

 _me gritan que de nada sirve soñar,_

 _que aunque una persona ame,_

 _no puede amar por dos,_

 _que nunca será suficiente y que_

 _siempre habrá algo que te apartará de mis brazos,_

 _y yo, vida mía, no soportaría ni hoy ni nunca_

 _tu abandono._

 _Esto de amar y no ser amado_

 _me ha dejado el corazón ir-reconociblemente destrozado._

 _Se que antes de ti no fui jamás un santo,_

 _pero un hombre puede cambiar,_

 _cambie por ti,_

 _cambie por ti y para ti,_

 _pero tampoco sirve ya que piensas_

 _que debo cambiar sólo por mi,_

 _yo soy un ser sin sentido para mi mismo,_

 _necesito de ti para sentirme útil,_

 _a tú lado esta mi lugar y mi refugio,_

 _y mi cielo son tus brazos._

 _Te suplico que antes de pensar en la poca cosa que soy,_

 _pienses en lo mucho que soy a tu lado,_

 _tú le das alas a mis sueños,_

 _contigo a mi lado,_

 _todo el universo conspira a nuestro favor_

 _y es como si de pronto, este amor que por ti siento_

 _cobra sentido._

 _Me atrevo a segur con mi vida,_

 _seguir con mi trabajo_

 _y aun hoy sólo puedo mirarte desde lejos._

 _El tiempo será el que pueda unirnos o distanciarnos_

 _para siempre._

 _Un siempre es mucho tiempo,_

 _tiempo que quiero estar a tu lado,_

 _como hombre enamorado,_

 _por ti pelearía a muerte,_

 _no me importa si antes de ti vivo a tras pies_

 _porque se que al fin,_

 _aceptaras mi modo de amar,_

 _pero hasta que sea un hombre correspondido,_

 _te pido que a nadie le entregues tu corazón,_

 _que lo quiero sólo para mi._

 _Solo de ti depende que mi vida este completa._

 _¿Esto es amor o locura?_

 _El amor es ese sentimiento puro_

 _que me hace querer ser mejor._

 _La locura es no tenerte y saber_

 _que aunque tenga sentimientos por ti_

 _y si tú no sientes lo mismo,_

 _jamás podrás corresponderme._

 _Al final, sentir amor por ti, Setsu..._

 _ **Es una locura.**_


	3. Sin ti Kyoko y Sho

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Sho y Kyoko: La cosas claras. La vida esta mejor sin ti._**

* * *

 ** _Sin ti._**

* * *

Hoy es turno de que me escuches a mi, de que hable y tu solo escuches, no habrá mentira ni medias verdades que no podrás comprender, pretendo ser clara y así seguir adelante.

Ya no más estar esperando a por ti, esperar tus ganas de volver, ya no quiero estar esperando algo que jamás va a llegar, el tiempo no vuelve aunque lo intentes, aunque lo esperes, se va para no volver al igual que yo un día pensé en lo más profundo de mi corazón que si un día podría volar, jamás volvería a mirar atrás; no lo he hecho, ni me arrepiento, hoy puedo mirarte a la cara y decirte frente a frente que no siento nada.

Quizás sea una de las pocas afortunadas que logran seguir de pie luego de una desilusión amorosa porque como sabemos, ni tú ni nadie pudo conmigo, fui más fuerte que el amor que te tuve un día, fui más fuerte que tus patéticos intentos de recuperarme, fui más fuerte que mis demonios, persevere y triunfé. Triunfé en mi vida, triunfe en mi carrera y triunfe en el amor, el desengaño no impidió que mi corazón cicatrizara y volviera a confiar, a darse por completo, amé y me amaron, por primera vez supe el significado de entregarme cuerpo y alma siendo completamente correspondida por quien menos pensé por quién menos creí.

Hoy sólo eres un fantasma de mis olvidos, un recuerdo que nunca tuvo ni tendrá lugar en mi presente y aunque te duela verme feliz hoy estas tan lejos de mi. Ya no soy aquella que te seguía a ti ni a tus sueños, tengo mi propia vida, un mundo en el cual ser feliz. Hace tres años me casé con mi verdadero amor, después de casi cinco años de conocernos, de tratarnos. Es una de las cosas maravillosas de la vida, las personas nos adaptamos y aceptamos a los de más y algunas ocasiones amamos de verdad y no a esa idea que tenemos de alguien que solo es bello por fuera y esta podrido por dentro, ahora se distinguir las cosas superficiales de las autenticas, los sentimientos que tengo en mi del pasado al que creí pertenecer.

Ya no espero que llegue el momento, que llegue ese día que me mires con otros ojos que no sean aquellos que de los de una simple criada que te debe todo cuando yo no te debo nada. Que esperes que porque un día tu familia me dio algo yo deba dedicarme cuerpo y alma a ti que eres una causa perdida.

¿Duele ver a quien crees amar verlo suspirar por alguien que no eres tu? ¿Ahora lo sabes? Pues, ahora imagínate suspirar por alguien que realmente amas. Creo que tus sentimientos llegaron tarde, tarde para ti ya que como dije hoy me siento feliz. Hoy soy inalcanzable para ti. Ya no quiero ser merecedora de tu atenciones, de tu cinismo, tampoco quiero consentir tus bajos caprichos, ya no estoy en ese nivel de permitir que me pisoteen. Me di cuenta que lo que decía sentir por ti era un interés vacío.

¿Cuantos días me banque a tu lado hasta verte de pie? Tu triunfando y yo en el lodo, esforzándome cada hora del día por ti. Nunca estuviste cuando de verdad te necesitaba, nunca supiste darme un abrazo para por lo menos consolarme. Ahora para ti solo debo ser la actriz. Y tu puedes seguir creando canciones para olvidar o para sentirte más prisionero en un recuerdo que no quiere ni pude volver. Ahora solo me siento la actriz de este capitulo, de esta película en donde debes cantar canciones para olvidar.

Contigo sólo pude pisar en falso una vez más, al ser independiente sentimentalmente de ti me di cuenta que hoy había nada imposible para mi y todo lo conseguí al alejarme de ti. No mereces nada de lo que yo te di, en ocasiones los silencios pesan más que la más pura y clara verdad, más que la realidad o la fantasías.

Sólo tengo una cosa clara: la vida esta mejor sin ti.


	4. Alguien te va a hacer llorar

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _ALGUIEN TE VA HACER LLORAR._**

* * *

 _«Tú no sabes que es amar por eso hieres.»_

 _«Y te aprovechas del amor que limpiamente yo te doy.»_

 _«Se muy bien que me haces daño y sin embargo aquí me tienes.»_

 _«Ojala y no te arrepientas de causarme este dolor.»_

 _«Antes de que tu llegaras mi vida era diferente.»_

 _«No sentía ninguna pena, mí mundo era de color.»_

 _«Con tu maldad y tu soberbia lo teñiste de tristeza.»_

 _«Con tus mentiras me dejaste muerto en vida el corazón.»_

 _«Alguien te va a hacer llorar cuando te enamores.»_

 _«Y me vas a recordar porque el amor que yo te doy no se puede igualar.»_

 _«No sera fácil encontrar alguien que te ame de verdad.»_

 _«No va a haber marcha atrás porque así es el destino.»_

 _«Sentirás la soledad y este maldito frió.»_

 _«Me haces llorar y yo no lo merezco.»_

 _«No hago más que amarte y entregarme por completo.»_

 _«Las heridas que hoy me dejas sanaran con el tiempo.»_

 _«Alguien te va a hacer llorar y ese sera tú castigo.»_

* * *

Increíble. Aunque sus palabras solo eran actuación me destrozaron el corazón, no quiero que me odies por ocultarte la verdad, tú no me odies, Kyoko-chan. Tú no.

 _«Muerto en vida el corazón.»_

Esto se hace cada vez más difícil.


	5. OLVÍDALA

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 _OLVÍDALA._

* * *

Sho no quería escuchar razones, suficiente tenia con haberse dado cuenta muy tarde de sus sentimientos como para escuchar las estupideces de su querida mánager. Todo esto había pasado por enterarse de que esa mujer que siempre consideró que no tenia ningún talento y carecía de atractivo físico... Bueno, que ella se iba del país y no se iba sola.

A lo largo de su vida había cometido grandes errores, no podía dejar que ella se marchara y menos con ese actor de tercera, Kyoko le pertenecía y eso era todo lo que sabía, a todo lo que se había aferrado para no correr hacia ella. Y fue entonces que le pidió ayuda a Shoko-san...

Después de todo, su mánager estaba allí para ayudarlo. Él había sido el primer amor de Kyoko y no aceptaba que en el corazón de ella estuviera Tsuruga Ren y no él.

Ya no podía pasar un día sin verle desde lejos; verla sonreír, feliz y que el motivo de esa felicidad no era a causa de él, como solía ser, lo volvía loco. No sabía qué hacer, cómo decirle que no había podido olvidarle y que sus recuerdos siempre habitaban su mente. Que se sentía un estúpido al no saber valorarla, estúpido por haberla defraudado. Que ella era la única que vivía en su corazón...

* * *

— ¡Olvídala! —. Era lo primero que escuchó decir a su mánager.

— ¿QUÉ?

— Lo mismo que oíste. Olvídala.

— Pero te dije que no es eso lo que quiero.

— Se que duele, estas arrepentido. Por todo lo que me dijiste, es mejor que la dejes ir. Kyoko-chan ya tiene otra ilusión, déjala vivir. Si Tsuruga-san es su felicidad, no seas tú quien le impida volar.

—Pero...

— Es lo que tienes que hacer, Sho. No se las razones de Kyoko-chan. No creo que piense aun en su venganza.

— Ella es todo en mi vida. La quiero, Shoko-chan.

— En ese momento otra ilusión tenias en tú vida. Buscarla ahora es absurdo, es por eso que te lo digo, olvídala.

— Sabes que no es fácil. Seria capaz de dejar mi orgullo de lado y rogarle que me perdone.

— Es tu deber luchar para olvidar a quien ya no te quiere. Ella ya te olvidó...

* * *

Shoko-chan lo había dicho, yo jugué con Kyoko cuando lo era todo en su vida. La quiero y saberla lejos me mata. Tiene un futuro en otro país y es al lado del hombre que ama. Maldito Tsuruga, al final me la robo.

* * *

— Olvídala Sho, ya fue...

¿Cómo era posible que Shoko-chan me pidiera eso...? Se que Kyoko ya no me quiere. Nunca podría perdonarme. No puedo olvidarla, no puedo. Desearia que ella se olvide que tuve errores... Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era seguir para delante y tratar de olvidarle.


	6. Tal vez

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Tal vez._**

* * *

Recuerdos en sueños, en la oscuridad de la noche, pesadillas que persiguen tú atormentada mente y haciéndote sentir culpable, aun más culpable... Las noches frías y vacías del ayer, cayendo poco a poco al infierno. No hay vuelta atrás, quería volar, ir hasta el final, en soledad y sin nadie a su lado. Aquellos recuerdos solo se podrían apagar con el sol.

No tenia el derecho de recomenzar con su vida cuando se sentía culpable por la muerte de su mejor amigo, cuando lo habían tachado de asesino... Si él no hubiera seguido a ese tipo, hoy... Podría haber evitado esa tragedia, pero cegado por la furia no se pudo detener.

¿Qué importaba ya? Su amigo estaba muerto, sus manos y sueños teñidos con sangre. Se odiaba a si mismo, odiaba a su verdadero yo, no quería ser él, quería desaparecer, que todo lo borraran de su mente y así, tal vez borrar sus pecados.

Lastimó a muchas personas. Aun no lo entendía, ¿Cómo había perdido el control? ¿Cómo se había perdido a sí mismo?

Quería tener una sola noche de tranquilidad, dejar de lado las pesadillas, los gritos, las acusaciones, quería despejar su atormentada mente, dejarla en blanco. Que no le afectara tanto, que solo sea un recuerdo del ayer. ¿Qué tan egoísta podría llegar a ser? Después de todo lo sucedido.

Una vez y otra vez, hablar, ser, sentir, vivir, renacer, olvidar... Quería dejar de ver su ayer... El tiempo estaba detenido en aquel reloj. Tan detenido como su vida. Sonrisas falsas de un ser aun más falso. No podía volver a nacer. Se cambio el nombre pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma. El ayer no quería borrarse de su piel. No podía tener un presente sin su pasado. Tenia que callar y pretender ser algo que no era. Debía vivir con una gran carga en su interior.

Y cuando creía no tener esperanzas, ella apareció. Ya no la podía apartar. Tal vez y solo tal vez tenia esperanzas.

Tal vez.


	7. Ese hombre

Skip Beat pertenece a Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

 _ **Skip Beat no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **Ese hombre.**_

* * *

 ** _Las desilusiones en la vida son muchas, mas cuando las personas que creías que siempre iban a estar para ti,se van, dejándote en la soledad y en una fría depresión, en donde aunque allá sol, no te calienta, en que por más que corras no avanzas y en donde por más que llores, nunca eres escuchada..._**

 ** _Prometo no volver a entregar mi corazón ni mi amistad de una manera tan inmoderada, porque hoy soy diferente y escondo mi rostro detrás de una mascara de lagrimas negras..._**

 ** _~SB~_**

 ** _Se que ahora dices que soy una mujer vacía, que hacer sufrir me parece divertido y que me amaste ciegamente como un niño._**

 ** _Dices que no soy digna de nadie y haces de mí un monstruo con las peores cualidades, pero te olvidas que fuiste tu quien termino con mi cariño._**

 ** _Un día te amé y créeme cuando te lo digo, eso quedo en el pasado._**

 ** _Eres coqueto, infiel, interesado, falso, mentiroso, desorientado, insoportable, ambicioso e insaciable._**

 ** _Te crees la gran cosa y no eres nadie, un incorregible descocado, un iluso que vive engañado._**

 ** _Posesivo, absurdo y asfixiante._**

 ** _Y escúchame bien, Fuwa Sho, al final ni siquiera fuiste buen amante..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _La mujer que amas._**

* * *

Dicen que el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere.

He querido decirte lo que siento pero soy una cobarde.

Ahora, el haber sido lastimada en el pasado no es una escusa para no volver a amar.

Y lo sé.

Debo tener valor.

Dejar atrás esas cadenas que quieren oprimirme.

Dejar atrás las noches sin poder dormir.

Admitir que te extraño, que verte lejos me hace daño y que verte lejos me hace daño.

Y que poco a poco me siento morir de amor.

No quiero desperdiciar mi vida alejada de ti pero el temor de un rechazo puede más.

Como Boo, "el pollo", supe que quieres a alguien más; entonces no conocía estos sentimientos y al recapitular los episodios de mi vida, creo que este amor que siento ha nacido antes de que yo me percatara de la gran persona que en realidad eres.

Nunca me imagine como una persona celosa pero ahora me siento totalmente paranoica.

Se que te gusta una chica de preparatoria y mi error fue decirte que ella ya estaba en edad de casarse.

Ahora soy esclava de mis propias palabras, me atormenta imaginarte con otra y es justamente por sobre mi hombro estando en la escuela o en clases, quizás es una de ellas.

Existe la posibilidad de que me cruzara con ella en la calle, escuela, en el trabajo y yo aquí sin saber que es ella la persona que amas.

Nunca te he visto acompañado con una mujer.

El no saber me esta matando.

Quiero saber.

Necesito saber.

Quiero ver si puedo competir con ella, quiero saber mis posibilidades.

Medirme como una rival digna y no con un fantasma.

Lo único que ahora puedo hacer es esforzarme por ser mejor que ella, pero me verás algún día Tsuruga-senpai.

Dime para saber sí seguir luchando o si esta es una batalla perdida.

Dime Tsuruga-san...

¿Quién es la mujer que tú amas?


	9. El tiempo contigo Carta

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **El tiempo contigo.**_

* * *

 _Kyoko:_

 _Para empezar diré que nunca he amado a nadie antes de ti porque es eso lo que siento en mi interior. Te amo demasiado._

 _Me siento un misero cobarde por hacer esto._

 _Debo aclarar que el tiempo que pase ha sido muy hermoso, no tengo palabras para agradecerte._

 _Has sido capaz de aceptarme tal cual soy y darme el valor que nunca tuve para aceptarme a mi mismo._

 _Pero no puedo más..._

 _No merezco tu comprensión y mucho menos tu perdón._

 _Quisiera poder tener el poder para que no sufrieras por esto y que mas temprano que tarde lograras superarme. Sólo espero no hacer más daño._

 _No puedo seguir fingiendo que soy para ti. No con mi pasado ni mis secretos._

 _Mereces algo mejor de lo que yo podría darte._

 _Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu querrás saber más sobre mi pasado y debo detenerte antes de que intentes hacerlo._

 _Esta explicación tan vaga es mi decisión, espero que la sepas respetar._

 _Se que deje que entraras en mi mundo con bastante facilidad y aun no se cómo pudo ocurrir algo así. Me siento horrorizado por no haberte detenido a tiempo._

 _Mis colapso no son sanos para ti._

 _No quiero que estés allí cada noche que tenga una pesadilla._

 _Eso no es necesario y tampoco sano para alguien tan especial como lo eres tu._

 _Tu jamás podrás sentirte como me llegué a sentir yo, tampoco espero que estés cada vez que te necesite, eso sería pedir mucho y condenarte. Terminare agotan-dote, agotando tu vida de manera egoísta, por mi egoísmo y sin ningún sentido. Sólo nos haremos daño._

 _Busca algo mejor y sé feliz, Kyoko._

 _No puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad por más que te ame._

 _Desde hoy sólo seré un senpai para ti._

 _Te amo demasiado para que tu también caigas conmigo._

 _Te quiero._

 _Tsuruga Ren._


	10. Respuesta

_Skip Beat! no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **La carta. Respuesta.**_

* * *

 _ **Ren:**_

 _A pesar de los secretos que puedas tener, de los miles de demonios que tú cabeza deba enfrentar, se que hay una parte de ti que me quiere y necesita._

 _Quiero creerlo, necesito creerlo._

 _Esta inesperada situación me hace plantearme miles de preguntas que ayer habría pensado que no tendrían sentido pero ahora no lo sé._

 _¿Tan malos son tus secretos que piensas que estaré mejor sin ti?_

 _¿Qué concepto tienes de mi?_

 _¿Tan baja crees que soy?_

 _No... Yo no hablaré del dolor que siento porque es difícil hacerlo en un simple papel y con palabras, menos a alguien que jamás podrá apreciarlos._

 _¿Dónde está el hombre que dijo amarme?_

 _Quiero creer que esto es una clase de broma de mal gusto._

 _No hace falta poner en papel lo que vivimos, son recuerdos instalados en mi mente, las pruebas de que un día me quisiste o eso quise creer y que esos momentos nos pertenecerán sólo a nosotros._

 _Es triste saber que no tomarás en cuenta mi participación en esta historia, tampoco lo que pasé para volver a creer y confiar, es que entregarte mi corazón fue difícil._

 _¿Sabrás tú acaso lo que es estar en mi lugar?_

 _Quizás tengas razón, sólo eres un misero cobarde, que luchó por mi y ahora que puedo estar a tu lado, no encuentras nada mejor que dejarme ir._

 _Se acepta a una persona tal cual es porque se ama y no importa el pasado, pero tú decidiste ser ciego y no verme._

 _No te preocupes, sigue fingiendo que no eres para mi y que sin ti es como mejor estoy... Pero, escúchame bien, cuando esto sea así, no regreses por mi. No estaré disponible desde el momento en que tu carta llegó a mis manos._

 _Tú pasado no me importa, se que no es Ren tu verdadero nombre, nunca me lo dijiste y aún así te respete._

 _Como ahora, también respetaré tu decisión._

 _No puedo mendigar amor a quien simplemente no puede dármelo. No de nuevo... Esa no seré yo._

 _Quizás tengas razón en que nunca me sentiré como tu, la cobardía no es cosa mía y no se en donde la adquiriste._

 _Al SENPAI de antes no lo quiero._

 _Tu amistad tampoco es requerida._

 _Esto sería atarte a mi y es lo que menos quieres._

 _Cada vez que caiga, yo misma me levantaré. Conseguiré a que aferrarme._

 _No te preocupes por mi._

 _Sólo espero que no te arrepientas de tú decisión, yo ya no estaré allí._

 _Kyoko._


	11. No era nuestro destino

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

¿De quien trata? Adivinen...

* * *

 ** _No era nuestro destino._**

* * *

Me miras en silencio, se que es poco lo que he podido hacer por ti.

No fui suficiente, nunca lo fui ni está en mis planes serlo.

Mientras que te veo alejarte más y más de mi.

Esas palabras prohibidas nunca salieron de mis labios,

no era nuestro destino.

Ahora se que no podré verte ni atraparte.

Tienes alas y jamás volverás a mirar hacia atrás.

Es tu destino, volar... A pesar de que nunca supe verte.

Sólo uno de los dos puede seguir brillando.

Debo aceptar que he perdido y me he perdido yo mismo en el camino.

Tu, apesar de estar siendo aplastada por la tristeza, nunca cambiaste.

Te descubrí tarde o no quise verte. Ignoré las cosas preciosas, te ignoré a ti.

A pesar de tener corazón tu. Y tener mi corazón yo. Esto es inevitable.

No estuve cuando te caíste... Así que:

sigue siendo la actriz.


	12. Ángeles y demonios

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Historia basada en el videoclip de Fuwa Sho.

* * *

ÁNGELES Y DEMONIOS.

* * *

El paraíso era el hogar de ángeles de gran bondad.

El infierno eran las cadenas que encerraban a los demonios, su hogar...

La tierra era el lugar del medio, en donde se libraron batallas...

Las batallas mas grandes que se libraban eran por amor, amor por los suyos, por el ser amado...

El mal corrompía a todo ser y cuando su amiga peligraba, ella tuvo que sacrificarse...

* * *

Un demonio es un ser sobrenatural descrito como algo que no es humano y que usualmente resulta malévolo.

Un ángel, un ser lleno de bondad, un ser de luz...

Pero los papeles cambian.

Ya nada seria igual, no después de que un ángel estuviera a punto de caer por culpa de un demonio.

Desde que se conocieron, todos sabían que les esperaba.

La tragedia ya estaba escrita, desde antes que se conocieran...

* * *

K es el señor todo poderoso que nos gobierna, todo el poder proviene de él, es la fuente de la maldad que corroe nuestro ser. Es un ser sin corazón que a lo largo del tiempo nos ha acorralado.

Solitario, no pide compañía, no busca problemas, los problemas llegan a él. Algunos hablan de un romance que quedo olvidado en el tiempo. Un amor prohibido. Nadie habla del amor prohibido de K, es un tema vetado.

De K aprendí a no detenerme ante nada, es difícil para mi pero es la vedad. Le debo tanto que siento que lo odio.

Lo odio tanto que siempre le lleve la contra y eso me llevo a ser solo un instrumento para que el consiguiera lo que tanto espero, corrompe mas a un ángel.

* * *

El paraíso es el hogar de ángeles de gran bondad, capaces de sentir y vivir libremente, ayudando a quienes lo necesitan, poseen belleza, buenos diferentes a los seres de oscuridad como lo soy yo.

El infierno es mi cárcel personal, he estado atrapado por muchos siglos, hasta el día en el que pude ser libre de mi encierro pero aun sigo prisionero por mi naturaleza.

Hay una tercera parte, en la cual nos podemos encontrar, ángeles y demonios. La tierra es en donde la conocí, sin saber lo que podría suceder.

* * *

Aun recuerdo el día en que un ángel me enamoro, no fue hace mucho tiempo. He intentado mantenerme alejado, pero jamás anda sola, no desde que me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos... En esa ocasión, ella alagada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo me lastimo mucho al poner en dudas mis sentimientos, sentimientos buenos que jamás podre volver a sentir, nunca debí sentir algo así...

—¿Cómo puedes esta seguro que es amor ese capricho repentino que sientes por mi? Nuestra naturaleza lo prohíbe.

Estoy consciente de que es prohibido, pero aun así, lo prohibido alimenta a un demonio.

Su nombre es Mimori... El ángel que me ha enamorado, a mi, a Fuwa Sho...

* * *

 _La próxima caída de un ángel._

 _Recuerdo el día en el que Mimori se escapo de su amiga, fue algo increíble, mas que amiga parece ser de esas doncellas que había en la antigüedad, una dama de compañía encargada de preservar la virtud de una joven; con su aspecto esa mujer es digna de ser un demonio. Pobre Mimori, tener que soportarla. Creo que se llama Kyoko y seria mejor como demonio._

 _Ese día Mimori me dijo que podríamos vernos siempre que quisiéramos, que su amiga se encontraba muy pensativa_ _ultima mente y que al parecer ella también se había enamorado de alguien. Pobre imbécil, lo compadezco._

—Sho-chan, nos veremos pronto—. Dijo dándome un beso de despedida.

* * *

 **AL OTRO DÍA.**

 _En el mismo lugar, al siguiente día, allí se encontraba una rubia pero la rubia equivocada, no era el ángel rubio que yo esperaba, sino Kyoko que me miro con un odio tan puro como real._

—¿Y Mimori?

—Aléjate de ella ¿Me oíste? Es por el bien de ella. Los demonios no son buenos compañeros.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?— Oh, su miada, había algo que nadie sabía. ¿Ella también había amado a un demonio? Imposible.

—Sólo se que eres malo para ella. Mimori esta por caer y no lo digo por estar por convertirse en un ángel caído, lo digo porque esta por perder sus alas. Perdió al humano que debía proteger y todo por ti. Es mejor que desaparezcas.

—¡Eso nunca!— Me estaba enojando. ¿Quién se creía esta mujer?

—NO PUEDES SER TAN EGOÍSTA PARA DEJARLA CAER—. Me grito con sus ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas.

—No lo entiendes, la amo. Tú eres la única que no comprende.

—La estas matando—. Dijo en un susurro.

—Nunca haría eso.

—Aléjate de Mimori o te arrepentirás...

Se alejo de donde estaba. Su amenaza fue real y estaba seguro que seria capaz de cumplirlo. Era más una promesa de muerte.

Después de que ella se fue, escuché esa voz que tantos decían temer, la voz tenebrosa de aquel ser.

—¿Le harás caso? Un demonio no mide las consecuencias, toma lo que necesita y tú necesitas a ese ángel que te prohíben ver.

El que hablaba no era otro que que un sujeto de cabello rubio, alto y de ojos verdes, con una mirada tenebrosa y en ese momento me hice a la idea, aquel sujeto no era otro que **_"K"._**

* * *

 _Con Kyoko._

—Maldito Shoutaro, demonio de poco cerebro, ojala muera pronto y ojala deje pronto a Mimori, mi amiga, que todo rastro de él desaparezca de la faz de toda existencia, lo quiero ver volverse polvo, ser nada. No quiero perder a mi amiga y menos por un demonio, no le puede pasar lo mismo que me pasó a... mi. No puede estar detrás de todo esto, no puede ser él, "K" no debiste volver.

* * *

 _¿De cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar de él que este siga latiendo?_

* * *

Por mas raro que sonara, hasta un demonio tenia un corazón. Puede que tuviera un corazón, pero mi corazón nunca fue puro, no hasta que en un momento de soledad la desee a ella. En un momento en el que el mismo mundo se negaba a mi existencia, yo existía, teniendo que alejarme de todos, era el comienzo de la primera batalla y yo ya sentía que había perdido la guerra, una guerra que no termina y la que yo mismo comencé.

Las batallas mas épicas del mundo y de lo desconocido por la mente humana fueron a causa de funestas pasiones que al poco tiempo de nacer tuvieron su fin, pasiones provocadas por mujeres, amantes a distancia que tienen en contra el espacio y tiempo.

Mi guerra personal fue a causa de un bello ángel, un ángel que de cierto modo cambió mi punto de vista del mundo, aunque todo lo que me rodeaba era oscuridad, ella estaba allí y eso era lo importante. Siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba. Ella desconocía mi verdadera naturaleza y por eso la tuve tanto tiempo cerca de mi, influenciado por un amor egoísta que solo la quería para mi.

Estuve a punto de destruirla por completo, la luz en mi eterno tormento me hacía sentir vivo, valorar mi existencia y no solo ser un demonio sin corazón. Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque pasaran siglos de aquellos...

Ahora en nuestros lugares se encuentran Sho y Mimori... Mimori no es tan fuerte como lo fue Kyoko en su momento, ella tuvo la sensatez de dejarme marchar.

Pero mi historia se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás, en ese momento no me aceptaba a mi mismo, no podía verme ami mismo, sentirme prisionero de un cuerpo... Una noche paseando por el oscuro planeta llamado tierra no se me ocurrió otra idea que el mirar el cielo estrellado, en el campo se veían perfectamente, muy distinto a lo que era la gran ciudad...

Había escuchado ciertas cosas de los humano, como el pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz y eso fue lo que hice... Una estrella fugaz cayo y un deseo le pedí, aun no la conocía pero desee con todas mis fuerzas que por siempre mi corazón la pudiera sentir, no importaba no conocerla, lo único que quiera era una razón y un simple deseo que pedí imitando a los humanos me lo cumplió.

Era como estar atrapado en un sueño, en vez de tenerla sentía que algo la alejaba mas y mas de mi, como si mi propio deseo fuese una falsa ilusión. Lo irreal era que en la oscuridad le podía sentir muy cerca de mi, lo que me hacia feliz.

La tuve en mis brazos, la tierra era un lugar en donde nos conocimos, nos amamos y nos veíamos a escondidas del resto. Mi error me costó muy caro, el no decirle la verdad de quien era alejó a aquel ángel de mi y la única testigo de eso fue una luna azul.

No basto con mis suplicas, mi arrepentimiento. Lo único que tengo en común con Kyoko es que ambos tenemos aun en nuestras mentes aquellos momentos vividos el uno con el otro.

Una vez ella me dijo: " _Juro que mi amor, eterno será_ "... Aun intento descifrar que tanto me amaba y que tanto había de verdad y mentira en ellas. Quiero que ella regrese, lo que siento no es una obsesión, es la razón por la cual yo se bien que si no es por ella ya no podré existir. Me hace falta y lo que desconoce es que pronto la tendré a mi lado, como tenía que ser desde siempre...

* * *

Tal cual niña, en mi habitación mis rodillas abrasé, me sentía incomoda, algo me faltaba, algo me llamaba. Quise solo cerrar una puerta con la esperanza de que aquel vacío desapareciera. Con miedo enfrente mi realidad, no podía ignorar el llamado de mi corazón.

Descubrí tarde su identidad, todo en e era falsedad, hasta sus palabras de amor, en ese momento oculte lo que sentía y escape de él, con la firme determinación de que no lo vería jamas... Nunca quise herirte, la verdad es que no pude olvidarte. Las palabras parecían tan verdades y las promesas eternas... El peligro casi me costó mi propia existencia, es por eso que no pudo dejar a Mimori, no debo dejar que ella viva lo mismo.

Sho es tan malo para ella como tú lo eres para mi. Kuon, dime... ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Para qué destrozar a un ser que se ama? Ambos somos tan diferentes...

Una batalla entre ángeles y demonios, por el amor del cual debo huir y que tiene la fuerza para destruirme. Tú, mi amor... eres todo lo que tuve y tendré... La promesa de amor y muerte entre nosotros es eterna:

 _Se cortará aquella calidez,que parece irrompible,_  
 _Se romperá y tu pasado aflorara,_  
 _y a mi lado tu siempre estarás_  
 _Ya no me acecharan sombras de la soledad..._

* * *

Un gemido desgarrador quería escapar de su boca, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada.

El sufrimiento la invadía, había perdido, la había perdido. No podía creerlo. Esto debía ser una maldita pesadilla.

El maldito no le hizo caso la dejo morir, esto debía pagarlo y con sangre, vida por vida.

Él arrebato una vida y ella se cobraría, vengaría a su amiga.

Le daría un final a aquel funesto amor.

Funesto como el amor que alguna vez sintió por Kuon. Maldito Kuon, maldito fuese él y todos los demonios.

Siempre, por cada chica ingenua, tierna e inocente existía un demonio como ellos, como Fuwa Sho o como el mismísimo Kuon, ellos eran el mal de la existencia.

Hay consecuencias al romperle el corazón a un matón y Kuon lo era, un maldito matón que podía disfrazarse de una increíble bondad con la cual la arrastraba a su lado. Él le dijo que volvería a su lado, ella no quería.

Amar era una tortura y sabía que Mimori había amado a Sho, pero no con las fuerzas que ella amó, amara y maría por siempre a Kuon. El ser mas cruel de toda la existencia y era así cómo lo amaba y era así como sentía que se perdía así misma.

El sonido que trataba de contener salió desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Un grito lleno de dolor, sabía que se acercaba el final. O más bien el comienzo de lo que sería su propio infierno personal.

Mimori había perdido sus alas, la oscuridad fue más fuerte que ella, un ángel no resistía esta clase de amor, no sin volverse un demonio. Lo que le ocurre a todo ser humano, el ser un mujer y amar de la forma que amo Mimori estaba mal visto, ella fue muy lejos. Mas allá de lo debido. Todo por amor y no lo resistió, no resistió el cambio, la dura etapa que consistía el dejar de ser un ángel para convertirse en un demonio. No pudo soportarlo y murió.

Por eso el grito de dolor, el llanto, la furia que se dirigía a un solo ser, que para su entender, nunca debió existir. Solo mancho algo puro, pero ella no era nadie para verlo de este modo. No claro que no, ella se encontraba de igual modo desde tiempo que para el resto había quedado en el olvido. Nunca dijo nada, pocos conocían su verdadera historia y ahora se atrevía a contarla de este modo.

* * *

Salió hecha una furia, no escuchaba razones, solo quería causar dolor así ver si el suyo propio mermaba. Encontró al demonio en el lugar en donde se veían a escondidas con Mimori, un antiguo castillo de estilo gótico, tenebroso para todo ser humano pero no para ella. Había conocido muchas cosas mas atormentadoras que esto.

Lo vio a lo lejos, él estaba pensativo... Puso sentir su presencia, como su entorno se tornaba pesado, Mimori no volvería, lo supo al ver el odio en el rostro de aquella vengativa mujer. Sin decir palabras, ella se acerco...

Sho pudo ver rastros de ceniza en el atuendo de Kyoko, él lo supo... eso era el único rastro que confirmaba la existencia de su amor prohibido. Ahora lo comprendía, el amor algunas veces era egoísta y él amó así, de forma egoísta y posesiva.

Kyoko se acerco lentamente, con lágrimas aun en sus ojos... Paso por paso, fue levantando sus manos para sujetar el cuello de aquel demonio y al encontrarlo solo tuvo que hacer una sola cosa, presionar fuerte, muy fuerte, él no se resistiría. Su razón para vivir ya no estaba, había muerto y aunque de forma involuntaria, había muerto por su mano... Fuwa Sho ya no tenía motivos para existir.

Las manos de Kyoko hicieron mas presión, consiguiendo quitarle la vida a Fuwa Sho y con una sonrisa macabra en sus labio contemplo con deleite como el cuerpo de aquel demonio se hacía polvo.

Sus alas oscurecieron, ella misma se convirtió en un demonio... El demonio que no creía en el amor.

* * *

En el castillo paso algo curioso, de la nada apareció el demonio rubio de ojos verdes que estaba esperando a por su reina, se acerco lentamente a ella abrazándola desde atrás, reconociendo su aroma.

Kyoko inicio un beso apasionado, dejándose llevar por completo, perdiéndose en aquellos labios prometedores que había extrañado en silencio y que ahora los tendría para siempre.

Se separo de él, desapareciendo ante Kuon con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Él también sonrió, a su amada Kyoko le gustaba jugar. La siguió hasta el cuarto que siempre debieron compartir, en donde se amarían como tantas veces lo habían hecho en el pasado. Ahora no tenían escusas, eran iguales y esto sería eterno.

Valió la pena el esperar por ella, aunque para tenerla tuvo que corromper a un verdadero ángel porque ellos vivían en un mundo de ángeles y demonios.


End file.
